Happy Birthday IQ!
by wafflewolves
Summary: It's August 1st meaning that it's IQ's birthday. Bandit tries to make the occasion as special as he can.


**Author's Note: This was something quick I came up with as I almost forgot today was my favorite character's birthday. I would like to get reviews to see if I should do more birthday stories. This story lacks as much dialogue as it should since it was a quick piece I wanted to post today. Please check out my polls if you think there are other things you would like me to write about.**

August 1st 1979, that was a significant day in her life because that's when she was born. At last, it was that time of the year when the Leo had her birthday roll in. Monika Weiss was finally 38 years old. Bandit made sure she enjoyed midnight until 6 am in bed with him. Dominic Brunsmeier wanted to make sure he didn't waste any of the 18 hours she had left that day. They already spent six on cuddling and watching movies along with reading aloud to each other. The next hour was devoted to showering, brushing (both types), breakfast, and hugs from the team. The best part being that Bandit actually made the breakfast himself all alone. The man made waffles for her, a huge stack of them. Some wolf like spirit made her eat the entire batch of waffles which made her embarrassed as she didn't leave any for Bandit. However Bandit had a face splitting grin. He couldn't believe that she loved his cooking so much. If she liked his take on breakfast, she'll be engaged to his lunch. Talk about being engaged, they already were for two months after Cedrick's surprise visit and gifts. Bandit let IQ take full control of her day, surprisingly she wanted him to do everything with her. The next hour was filled with speeches by her fellow Team Rainbow members. She made the conclusion that a good amount of exercise would make her hungry enough for lunch. For the three hours she spent outside, there was one transition from skating to volleyball. Like the perfected person she was, every team of two she faced was destroyed with the only challenge being Keith and Valkyrie whose California lives made them really good at the sport. From 11 to noon, the couple went on a drive in Bandit's Audi R8 as they enjoyed the speed and the wind from an open window.

Noon to 1pm saw Bandit making lunch and then eating it with IQ. Like Bandit, IQ had a thing for spice and based on that, the former prankster went with a meat dish. Bandit ended up grilling a medium rare steak like a pro as it seemed so perfect with an awesome blend of spices and juice flowing out from the very touch. If there were any greens that IQ loved the most, it would be spinach. It made Bandit made garlic sauteed spinach which made him plate it on the side of the steak. Finally there was some shell pasta to finish off the meal. 1 to 3 saw enjoying friends along with the cutting of cake and the opening of presents. Many gifts seemed to be from the categories of clothing and accessories. Some things knocked on IQ's boy side such as board shorts which was something she loved to wear while skateboarding. The best gift came to be from Cedrick and Bandit as IQ got a new car and her own dog. Duncan was a Siberian Husky which was IQ's favorite spitz breed dog. He was a blue eyed dog with a black and white fur mix. When Cedrick went to Sweden he bought an Koenigsegg Agera RS which was a pretty expensive car costing well over a million dollars. Cedrick used the power of the stock market and family wealth to purchase and customize it. The car was generally a mix of black and white while grey dominated the interior. Now IQ was prepared for an Autobahn, if she needed to be at least. Falling in love, she drove it alone with Duncan until she was in front of 4 pm. There were 8 hours left until her birthday was over and IQ tried to figure out what to do.

Sex seemed to be the perfect solution to her boredom as IQ trapped Bandit in her room for a few hours. The desire for more together time made them stay until Bandit gave away what he was going to make for dinner. She wasn't allowed to look at the creation of his lasagna until it was ready to serve. Bandit decided to make more so that everyone could taste his culinary masterpiece. IQ saw that Bandit was working for her and wanted him to simply relax. Even though his birthday was only so many days away, maybe the Xbox was a solution. Playing Xbox at 10 pm and each person cuddling with their own dog seemed quite relieving. Once it neared midnight, IQ had a strong urge to sleep but Bandit had one last present. Perhaps one more hardcore birthday gift couldn't hurt.

Bandit kissed IQ awake as the body clad in grey moved.

"That was probably the best birthday that I've ever had Dominic," said IQ who fondled with Bandit's hair. The hand that went through his hair was thankful and loving and his hand through her hair was appreciative and lustful. While Bandit was already in his simple nightclothes, IQ was still dressed like how she was the whole day.

"I think I'll make it just as good." Bandit pulled down his shorts as she spotted his already hardened length that begged to be set free.

"Again?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Good point Dominic. Sports bra on or off?"

"We never slept completely naked before have we?"

"Consider this the first time."

"You know, I can't wait for your birthday Dom, I might keep you in bed all day."

"I think I need to make you fall asleep."

"A few days ago, I had a dream of giving Marius a foot job. The best part was that, the next day's dream ended up having you fuck Marius because you were angry."

"I guess we could talk about dreams."

"So what's your weirdest sex dream Dominic?" It took no time for Bandit to think.

"It would definitely be the one where Keith actually falls in love with Greg and that they can't get their hands off each other."

"Why can I imagine that happening?"

"Maybe fucking you will clear out your head."

"Go ahead lover boy, my part of the night is already over."

"Did you ever read 50 Shades of Grey?"

"I think so."

"Good, because I think I just found all of them today."

 **Author's Note: I will do something for Bandit's birthday as well. Make sure you check out my poll: What's next in Siege?**


End file.
